Let's Go Trick Or Treating
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Yuma and friends are about to go trick or treating but when Yuma notices that Shark is not with them, he decides to do something about it. Sharkbaitshipping if you squint.


Happy Halloween~ Everybody~ let the candy rain down upon you like...rain falling from the sky! Ummm *runs away*

* * *

Halloween- the night of ghost and goblins and candy and costumes, there was nothing about this holiday that Yuma didn't like. Everything was just perfect about that holiday. He loved the scare of the decorations around the city. He enjoyed all the candy that he collected- and enjoyed whatever he get out of it without Kari lecturing him. But most of all he enjoyed dressing up in cool costumes and going out with friends, just having fun. It was a great way to get their minds off of everything.

Yuma was currently in his room in front of a full length mirror, studying himself to make sure everything was perfect before he went out. His costume of choice was a solider from the military. He wanted to go for something sillier this year but when Tori had him try it on and he saw how he looked in it, he felt like he was one of them. So he decided that he would go with the uniform this year and then do something completely wacky next year.

As Yuma adjusted his hat –thanks to his crazy hair getting in the way- he felt Astral's gaze on him. He looked at him –observing him- to get an idea as to what on earth he was doing and why he was dressed this way. Yuma had gotten used to Astral's childish curiosity and knew that the question was coming.

"Yuma," Yuma looked over at Astral from the mirror and stopped adjusting his hat. "What on earth are you wearing that for? You did not tell me you were joining the army."

Yuma just rolled his eyes playfully. "It's a costume Astral. I'm going trick or treating." Yuma answered.

"What is this "trick or treating" I do not get the concept?"

Yuma took a deep breath. "Trick or treating is basically kids getting dressed up in their coolest costumes and going around door to door for candy for those who are giving it out. We wear costumes to keep away the ghosts and monsters and stuff." Yuma tried his best to explain.

"Monsters? I have yet to see any monsters around. Are you sure that they will not get you?" Astral asked.

"Of course, but you have no problem seeing as how they will think you are one of them." Yuma said, trying to mess with Astral.

Yuma knew that the legend of monsters rooming the surface was just that –legend- but Astral didn't know that so it was fun to try and mess with him every opportunity he got. And from Astral's expression, Yuma knew that Astral was being to get nervous and or excited about this outing.

"Well then I guess you better get going Yuma, I sense your friends are almost here." Astral suggested.

Yuma nodded as Astral went back inside the key. Yuma knew that he would come out later to get an eye full of what was going on. Grabbing his bag for the candy, Yuma climbed down his ladder and ran out of his bedroom and headed downstairs to greet his friends. As he made his way down the steps, he saw Kari putting candy in a bowl and he saw his grandmother making small miniature sized duel fuel. Yuma was curious as to why but decided to let it go.

"Yuma," Kari said causing Yuma to halt in his step. "Be careful out there tonight. I want you back before ten. It is a school night after all."

"Yeah okay, I'll be fine Kari." Yuma insisted.

Kari just sighed at her brother's enthusiasm before smiling. "Be careful and no snacking."

Yuma let out a loud disappointed cry as he left the dining room. Kari knew that Yuma was always hungry but she didn't need her little brother sick on candy before bed.

Yuma opened his front door with a smile, immediately greeted by his friends. He saw Tori dressed as a fairy. Rio was just as a princess. Bronk was dressed a robot. Yuma was impressed by that, that's for sure. He saw Caswell dressed in the disciplinary outfit he had when he worked with the well, disciplinary committee. He saw Flip was dressed as a mummy and Cat was dressed in her usual maid type dress with a mask over her face.

However, as Yuma looked around at his friends, his smile dropped to a frown. "Where's Shark?" He asked in a sad tone.

Rio sighed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Reginald refused to come. He's never been into Halloween. I couldn't get him to come no matter what I told him." Rio frowned. "It's a shame though. I really wanted him to come with me this year."

Yuma frowned. He didn't want to leave Shark out of the fun. That wasn't right. He wanted Shark to enjoy the holiday with him, with his friends. Yuma clenched his fists and put on his game face.

"If that's the case, then let me try. I'm sure I can get through to him." Yuma offered. He knew deep down that he could get Shark to come out with them because he knew that Shark knew that Yuma was not one to give up.

Rio grinned at Yuma before nodding in agreement. "You can give it a shot but if I couldn't get him out then I doubt that you can."

Yuma grinned this time. "Well sounds like a challenge and a challenge is my kind of game. Let's do this." Yuma boasted before running down the steps and off towards the Kastle residence. The rest of Yuma's friends quickly followed after him.

* * *

After making to the Kastle residence, Yuma took a moment to take it all in. He had never actually been to Shark's place so seeing it for the first time was quite astounding.

"You should have waited for us Yuma. We would have gotten here a lot quicker if you let me show you the way." Rio complained.

Yuma scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just really determined to see Shark."

Rio just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just see knock on the door and see if my brother will open up."

"Don't you have a key?"

"I left it at home since Reginald should be awake to open it for me."

Yuma thought that was weird but decided not to question it. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door a few times, loud enough for Shark to hopefully hear him.

It was quiet for a few moments. The group of friends stood out on the front lawn, waiting for this to be over and done with so that they could get going. They knew how much Yuma wanted Shark to come but they weren't planning on waiting around all night. Candy only lasts so long.

The door opened and Yuma felt his face brighten as Shark stepped out with an annoyed expression. "Shark," Yuma smiled and stepped closer. "Why are you staying in? You should be out with us, with your sister."

Shark just sighed. "I don't do Halloween. It's pointless."

Yuma frowned. "Come on Shark, don't be like that. This is a great night to go out and hang with friends while getting free candy."

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Shark argued.

Yuma sighed before adjusting his military coat. "Shark, you don't have to actually trick or treat with us. I just want you be there with us. Take in the Halloween spirit with us and enjoy the night. Do it for Rio, do it for your friends," Yuma smiled before holding a hand out to Shark. "Do it for me."

Shark looked at him from the corner of his eye as he was leaning against the door frame. He looked at Yuma for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll be out in a minute." Shark closed the door and Yuma felt like he just wanted to explode with excitement. He grinned his happiest grin and faced his friends.

Rio gave Yuma a look of shock. She was surprised that Yuma was able to get her brother to come out, and pretty easily too. "Wow Yuma, how did you do that?"

Yuma smiled, a small blush on his cheeks that was fairly noticeable. "I don't really know. I just talked him into it I guess."

Rio smiled. "Thank you Yuma, I really appreciate it. And I'm sure Reginald will enjoy this night out as well, whether he shows it or not.

"Right, no one can resist the Halloween spirit." Yuma said.

Rio nodded. "That's for sure."

The door opened once again and everyone looked over as Shark came out of the house. He didn't look much different from before so, why did he go back inside anyways?

"Uh Shark, why did you go back inside the house, you look the same as before?" Yuma asked.

Shark put his hands in his pants pockets before rolling his eyes. "You said to get into the spirit of things. So I put in some fake vampire fangs." He flashed his teeth to reveal the new long, sharp looking fangs. The others didn't get it but Rio and Yuma understood enough. They knew this was the most they would get out of the other teen.

"Well, in that case you look great. I love the vampire look on you." Yuma commented.

Shark looked away from Yuma, a small blush on his cheeks but almost unnoticeable. He hated this. He didn't like the attention. But he knew that Yuma wanted him here, so he reluctantly accepted. Plus, now that he thought about it, he needed to look out for Rio.

"Come on Reginald, I want candy. Let's go." Rio complained.

"Alright alright, let's go." Shark said.

The group left the Kastle house with smiles –well everyone except Shark who had an emotionless look- and started down the streets to go to their first house. Yuma clenched his fists with excitement and fist pumped the sky.

"Let's go trick or treating."

* * *

And~ Done! I hope you liked it. Sorry for the crappy ending. And BTW I don't know what Sharks house looks like so I'm just making it up.

Review everyone and Happy Halloween!


End file.
